In zijn Gedachten
by ssnapelover
Summary: Maurits heeft verwarrende gevoelens. Sneep helpt hem zijn gedachten te lezen en ontdekt daar verrassende zaken. Daarbij komen vervelende herinneringen aan Harry Potter boven. Waarschuwing: slash, geweld, misbruik.


**In Zijn Gedachten**

Maurits verwachtte niet dat het dit jaar anders zou gaan: de Sorteerhoed kon er weer niet toe besluiten op welke afdeling hij thuishoorde. Het was het derde jaar dat de Hoed dingen als 'Laat me eens zien…' mompelde, en 'Misschien moet het…. Nee, nee… ik kom er niet achter, vrees ik. Het is een mysterie.' Daarna slaakte de Hoed een diepe zucht.

'Eigenaardig…', zei Perkamentus. 'De Hoed heeft geen idee. Hier wordt geschiedenis geschreven: de eerste keer dat de Sorteerhoed van Zweinstein echt heeft gefaald.

'Inderdaad, geheimzinnig', fluisterde Minerva.

'De Hoed is er erg depressief onder', ging Albus verder. 'En geloof me, het is niet erg gezellig om met een depressieve Hoed samen te leven. Hij mokt de hele dag en begint nu bij alle studenten onzeker te worden, bang om een fout te maken.'

Niemand vroeg hoe Maurits zich voelde, de jongen die niet door de Sorteerhoed kon worden ingedeeld. Het eerste jaar was al erg: hij zat in de Grote Eetzaal, in het zicht van alle leerlingen en de leraren achter hem in hun stoelen. Hij had geen idee waar hij thuishoorde, had geen echte voorkeur voor een afdeling. De meeste van zijn maten zaten op Griffoendor, zoals Harry Potter en Ron Wemel. Maar de nuchtere, wetenschappelijke aanpak van Zwadderich trok hem ook aan. Dus zat hij daar te wachten totdat de Hoed een beslissing nam. Maar er gebeurde niets. De leerlingen in de zaal verloren hun geduld en werden luidruchtig, sommigen van hen begonnen beledigingen te roepen. De leraren werden nerveus en uiteindelijk nam Perkamentus de Hoed weg. Hij fluisterde iets tegen het overige personeel en er ontstond een discussie onder de professoren. Ondertussen was Maurits nog meer aan de menigte blootgesteld: hij stond er nu ziels alleen voor en de leraren schonken geen aandacht aan de menigte in de zaal. Minerva Anderling was de eerste die het opviel hoe opgelaten de jongen zich voelde en zij sprak hem aan.  
'Arme jongen. Vertel ons maar op welke afdeling de meeste van je vrienden zitten en je kunt daar zolang verblijven.'

Maurits zag een leraar met lang, zwart haar en een bleek gezicht, die hem aanstaarde. Hoewel alle leraren nogal opgewonden waren over deze zeldzame gebeurtenis, scheen de zwarte leraar een buitengewone interesse in het hele geval te hebben. Maurits kende toen nog niet de namen van alle leraren, maar hij kwam er al snel achter dat het om Severus Sneep, de leraar toverdranken, ging. Sneep luisterde aandachtig toen Maurits de namen van zijn vrienden aan Minerva vertelde: Potter, Wemel, Griffel en Malfidus.

'Wat een vreemde vriendenkring', zei Albus. Potter _en _Malfidus? Hoe is dat zo gekomen?'

Omdat de meeste van Maurits' vrienden op Griffoendor zaten, verbleef hij op hun afdeling totdat de Hoed een beslissing had genomen. Het was belangrijk dat de Hoed een keuze maakte, daar was iedereen het over eens. Je kon niet zomaar je eigen afdeling kiezen, de afdeling moest _jou _kiezen.

Het tweede jaar was nog erger, de vernedering om voor de ogen van dezelfde personen _weer _niet op een juiste manier op een afdeling te worden geplaatst, was teveel voor de arme Maurits en het volgende jaar protesteerde hij dan ook tegen de gang van zaken.

'Ik ben niet van plan om daar weer te gaan zitten! Alstublieft, professor Perkamentus, kunt u de Hoed niet vragen me ergens anders op een afdeling te plaatsen?'

Dus gingen ze naar de kamer van Perkamentus. Dit was het derde jaar dat de Hoed geen beslissing kon nemen en dat was rampzalig. Officieel moest Maurits Zweinstein nu verlaten, omdat het tegen de regels was vanaf je zestiende op een afdeling te verblijven, zonder dat de Hoed je op die afdeling had geplaatst.

'Mag ik iets zeggen, rector?', vroeg Sneep zachtjes. Albus schrok ervan toen Sneep, zonder waarschuwing, ineens vlak naast hem stond.

'Zeg het maar, Severus.'

'Als u het me toestaat, zou ik de jongen graag willen onderzoeken, omdat hij zo bijzonder is. Hij zou dan zolang bij mij kunnen wonen. Op die manier hoeft hij ook niet van school af. Misschien kan ik dit raadsel oplossen en kan de jongen alsnog op een afdeling worden geplaatst.'

'Dat is erg aardig van je, Severus. Maar op welke manier wil je hem dan onderzoeken? Ik hoop niet op dezelfde manier als het experiment met Potter, vorig jaar. We weten allemaal wat er toen gebeurd is en dat wil ik onder geen beding nog eens meemaken.'

'Rector, ik beloof u, het zal volkomen onschuldig en op vrijwillige basis zijn.'

'Ik weet het eerlijk gezegd niet…' twijfelde Albus. Minerva keek zorgelijk.

'Zijn ouders, moeten die niet op de hoogte worden gesteld?' vroeg ze.

'De jongen is wees', kwam het snelle antwoord van Sneep.

'Ah, net als…'

Ja, net als _Potter', _onderbrak Sneep, en sprak de naam _Potter_ met grote minachting uit. 'Maar deze jongen heeft een betere instelling dan Potter, dat kan ik u beloven.'

Albus richtte zich tot Maurits, nog steeds niet overtuigd. 'Vertel me eens, Maurits, wat vind je van het voorstel van professor Sneep?' vroeg hij.

Tot zijn verrassing was het antwoord van de jongen: 'Ik zou heel graag willen weten waarom de Hoed mij niet op een afdeling kan plaatsen. Ik wil alles doen om de werkelijke reden te achterhalen en ik wil liever bij professor Sneep logeren, dan dat ik word weggestuurd.

Sneep had een vergenoegde blik op zijn gezicht. 'Ik heb ontdekt dat de jongen veel interesse voor de wetenschap heeft', ging hij op een triomfantelijke manier door. 'Daarom kan hij Draco Malfidus, die ook erg geïnteresseerd is in alles wat met wetenschap te maken heeft, tot zijn vrienden rekenen.'

'Ja… maar geïnteresseerd in alles wat fout is…' mompelde Perkamentus. Hij was helemaal niet tevreden met deze gang van zaken. Maar hij zag er tegenop om Maurits weg te sturen en zag geen andere optie dan hem onder het toezicht van de leraar Toverdranken te stellen.

'Bij Sneep logeren?! Maurits, ben je nu helemaal gek geworden!' schreeuwde Hermelien toen ze hoorde wat er besloten was.

'Zo erg is hij echt niet…' stamelde Maurits. 'Echt, als je hem beter leert kennen…'

'Als je hem beter leert kennen?!' snauwde ze. 'Maar… hoe goed ken _jij _hem, in Merlijns naam?'

'Ze heeft gelijk,' zei Ron, bij wie het nieuws nog harder was aangekomen. 'Stel je voor, bij die _engerd _gaan wonen… Ik zou nog liever bij mijn tante Esmeralda gaan logeren, en die is echt heel erg. Jeetje, waarom nu juist Sneep…'

Harry hield zich stil. 'Ik vraag me af waarom hij juist jou heeft gevraagd', zei hij zachtjes. 'Hij moet er zelf ook zijn voordeel mee kunnen doen, anders zou hij niet zo aardig zijn.'

'Nou, hij wil uitzoeken waarom de Sorteerhoed heeft gefaald; het is een experiment.'

'Hij gaat dat, hoop ik, toch niet via Occlumentie doen?' vroeg Harry achterdochtig.

'Dat weet ik niet', zei Maurits. 'Nee, ik denk dat het op een andere manier zal gebeuren.' Hij vertelde geen leugen, omdat hij niet hoefde te leren hoe hij zijn geest voor iemand anders moest afsluiten. Hij moest juist zijn geest openstellen, zodat deze onderzocht kon worden. Uiteindelijk zou het heel veel op Occlumentie lijken, maar hij wilde dat niet aan Harry toegeven, omdat hij zich herinnerde dat Harry er slechte ervaringen mee had.

'Nou, vergeet je shampoo dan niet, Maurits', zei Ron toen Hagrid hem kwam helpen zijn bezittingen te dragen. 'Misschien dat die vettige viespeuk dan eindelijk eens zijn haar ermee kan wassen. Stel je voor, een badkamer te moeten delen met die viezerik.'

'Kom, jongeheer Wemel, niet zo onaardig over je leraren', bromde Hagrid, maar ook hij was net zo verbaasd als iedereen over de gang van zaken.

'Je komt ons toch wel opzoeken, nietwaar Maurits?' vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze Maurits omhelsde.

'We zullen je missen, Maurits', voegde Harry eraan toe. 'Doe de groeten aan Sneep en vertel hem niet teveel over ons!'

'Dat beloof ik', antwoordde Maurits. 'Trouwens, hij zou niet geïnteresseerd zijn in jouw pyjama's, Ron.'

'Maar je vertelt ons natuurlijk wel wat voor pyjama's Sneep draagt, nietwaar!' lachte Ron.

Maurits lachte met de rest mee, maar hij begon zich wel een beetje verlaten te voelen en twijfelde voor de eerste keer aan zijn beslissing. 'Het is maar tijdelijk…' probeerde hij zichzelf, meer dan de anderen, vertrouwen in te praten.

'Ik ben er niet zo zeker van…' zei Harry in gedachten, nadat Maurits weg was. 'Ik vraag me af of Sneep hem gebruikt om ons te bespioneren.'

'Ik kan niet geloven dat Perkamentus hiermee akkoord is gegaan', zei Hermelien. 'Het is niet gezond om de hele dag alleen met Sneep in die kerker te verblijven en de experimenten uit te moeten voeren, die door die griezel zijn bedacht.'

Sneep stond bij het raam, terwijl hij naar een vlieg keek, die over het glas-in-lood liep. Hij doodde hem gedachteloos met zijn toverstok, een gewoonte die hij in zijn tienerjaren had aangeleerd. Op die manier bracht hij zijn tijd door wanneer hij eenzaam in zijn slaapkamer zat, zonder vrienden en niets anders te doen.

Zijn gedachten waren bij het experiment op Potter, vorig jaar. Hij vroeg zich altijd af waarom Potter niemand had verteld wat er op dat moment echt gebeurd was, de werkelijke reden om te stoppen met de lessen in Occlumentie. Severus stelde zich voor dat Potter het verhaal enthousiast aan zijn vrienden zou hebben verteld, over de dingen die hij in de geest van de leraar Toverdranken had gezien en dat hij zijn beklag zou hebben gedaan over de manier waarop hij was behandeld. Maar blijkbaar hield hij zich aan zijn woord, toen hij beloofde dat hij zou zwijgen over de hele affaire. Zonder enige twijfel voelde hij zich te opgelaten om toe te geven dat het hem op geen enkele manier lukte om zijn geest voor Voldemort af te sluiten. Een waardeloos figuur, lui en zonder enige zelfbeheersing, dat was Potter. Net zoals zijn vader. Sneep balde zijn vuist. Hij dacht aan de beelden die Potter zo schaamteloos had bekeken in de Hersenpan. Het waren niet de herinneringen zelf, waar Sneep zich druk over maakte, daarvoor was het te lang geleden, maar het idee dat de zoon van zijn gezworen vijand ernaar gekeken had, was voor hem onverteerbaar. Alsof _eenmaal_ niet genoeg was, moest hij nogmaals de grond in getrapt worden door de volgende generatie, zodat hij niet zou vergeten dat hij een waardeloos geval was. Om als volwassen man nog eens op die manier vernederd te worden, was meer dan hij kon verdragen en hij werd zo kwaad dat hij Harry's arm op zijn rug draaide, hem met zijn gezicht op de tafel duwde en in zijn oor gromde: 'Gniffelen om wat je net hebt gezien, Potter? Ga je nu al je vriendjes vertellen hoe jouw dierbare vader mij mijn broek uittrok? Ga je ze vertellen hoe mijn piemel eruitziet, misschien?' Speeksel droop in Harry's nek terwijl hij zijn lichaam hard tegen de jongen aan drukte.

'Zal ik je laten zien wat mijn vader met me deed, toen ik net zo oud was als jij?' schreeuwde Sneep terwijl hij een paar venijnige, maar suggestieve bewegingen met zijn heupen tegen Harry's achterste maakte. 'Je ziet het, Potter, we zijn niet allemaal gezegend met zulke aardige ouders als die van jou!'

Toen deed hij zijn riem af en sloeg erop los. Hij sloeg Harry twee of drie keer met al zijn kracht. Harry, die totaal in shock was, probeerde niet eens de slagen af te weren. Sneep kwam toen weer bij zinnen. Hij draaide zich van Harry af en viel hijgend in een stoel neer.

Natuurlijk zag hij de totaal verbijsterde blik op het witte gezicht van Harry niet, toen de jongen zich omdraaide, of zag hij de jongen stilletjes huilen. Omdat Sneep mensen nooit zag hoe ze werkelijk waren, hij zag ze gewoonlijk door zijn eigen woede en rancune.  
Maar Harry zag Sneep op een manier die hij zich nooit had kunnen voorstellen: zonder enige zelfbeheersing en bijna huilend - bijna. Sneep veegde zijn tranen snel weg en kwam weer tot bedaren. En hij kwam er natuurlijk nooit achter dat Harry medelijden had met zijn leraar Toverdranken en dat hij werkelijk spijt had van wat hij had gezien.

Sneep was zozeer in gedachten dat hij Maurits niet op zijn deur hoorde kloppen. Dus klopte Maurits nogmaals aan. Sneep draaide zich om.

'Ja?'

Maurits kwam binnen. Hij keek nogal angstig en zeulde zijn koffer met boeken en bezittingen door de deuropening.

'Ah, daar ben je. Zet die koffer maar in je slaapkamer.' Sneep hielp de jongen niet met de zware koffer, hij wees alleen maar naar de kleine tweede slaapkamer in de kerker.

'Ja meneer, dank u wel, meneer', zei Maurits en zeulde de koffer zijn nieuwe onderkomen in, zijn hoofd rood van de inspanning.

'Natuurlijk moet ik straks nog een aantal lessen geven, maar jij kunt hier blijven en je spullen uitpakken of een kop thee voor jezelf maken. En Maurits: blijf van mijn spullen af, wil je?' Sneep wees naar zijn collectie opgezette dieren en andere vreemde voorwerpen. 'Ik heb er een hekel aan als anderen aan mijn spullen zitten.'

'Ik zal er niet aan zitten, meneer', zei Maurits, terwijl hij bijna een stoffige oude klok van een kastje stootte. Sneep trok een van zijn wenkbrauwen op, maar zei niets.

Hij liet hem achter en ging naar zijn klaslokaal. Hij maakte zich niet zo'n zorgen om Maurits, omdat de jongen de vertrekken van Sneep goed kende. Hij kwam vaak, samen met Draco, bij hem op bezoek om een artikel voor de schoolkrant te schrijven. Zowel Draco als Maurits hadden een hekel aan de lessen van Sybilla Zwamdrift. Maurits geloofde niet dat er zoiets als voorspellen bestond en Draco haatte alles aan 'dat verdomde mens', zoals zijn vader altijd over haar sprak. Dus schreven ze een kritische artikel: 'Een sceptische blik op voorspellen' en lieten het Sneep lezen, die de redacteur was van de schoolkrant. Hij was zeer tevreden met hun werk, omdat hij ook een grote afkeer van professor Zwamdrift had. Hij had destijds tegen haar 'onbelangrijke en onwetenschappelijke lessen', zoals hij ze noemde, gestemd en had tevergeefs gepleit voor extra lessen Toverdrank, die veel nuttiger en wetenschappelijker waren. Hij wreef verheugd in zijn handen, toen de jongens hun wraak namen en hem hun artikel lieten lezen. Hij hielp ze zelfs aan nog meer wetenschappelijk materiaal om hun argumenten kracht bij te zetten. Het was toen dat hij ontdekt dat Maurits genoegen schepte in de wetenschap. De sceptische, nuchtere en analytische geest van de jongen overtuigde hem ervan dat hij op Zwadderich thuishoorde. Maar hij bleef Potter en zijn kliek ook ontmoeten. Sneep begreep daar niets van. Maurits ging zelfs met Dreuzels om. Dit soort gedrag werd niet getolereerd op Zwadderich en Sneep nam zich voor Maurits hiervoor te waarschuwen.

Draco Malfidus was altijd zijn favoriete leerling geweest, hoewel hij niet zo pienter was als iedereen van hem dacht en hij was onbeleefd. Maar Sneep had een zwak voor de ongetemde, knappe jongen van Zwadderich.

En toen was daar Maurits: met goede manieren, zeer intelligent en geestig. Zijn donkere haar en ogen deden hem aan zichzelf denken toen hij jong was, alleen knapper om te zien.

Het artikel in de schoolkrant veroorzaakte nogal wat ophef en was wekenlang het onderwerp van verhitte discussies. Toen Draco met een ander artikel aankwam: 'Waarom Sybilla het fout had', een nogal persoonlijke aanval op professor Zwamdrift en zonder twijfel geschreven door zijn vader Lucius om de vrouw belachelijk te maken, wilde Maurits niet dat het in de schoolkrant kwam te staan. Hij pleitte er bij Sneep als redacteur van de krant voor het artikel niet te plaatsen, omdat een vete de ware wetenschap onwaardig was. Toen begreep Sneep waarin Draco en Maurits van elkaar verschilden en hij weigerde het Malfidus artikel te plaatsen (wat een zeer onplezierig bezoek van Lucius tot gevolg had).

Vanaf die tijd had Maurits een speciaal plekje in zijn hart. Hij was anders dan Sneep en tegelijkertijd hetzelfde. Hij kon niet wachten om zijn geest te onderzoeken.

Ondertussen probeerde Maurits het zich gemakkelijk te maken in de vertrekken van Sneep. Hij voelde zich ongemakkelijk in de badkamer. Voordat Ron er iets over had gezegd, was het niet bij hem opgekomen dat hij de badkamer met zijn leraar zou moeten delen. Hij kon het niet nalaten te kijken of er shampoo in het kastje bij de douche stond en glimlachte toen hij inderdaad een fles aantrof. _Lavendel en Dennennaalden_, zei het etiket. Ron zou staan juichen als hij dit hoorde. Maar hij zou het ze niet vertellen. Hij had er een hekel aan mensen achter hun rug om belachelijk te maken. Hij durfde niet in de laden van Sneep te kijken. Hoewel hij de neiging om te kijken wat voor pyjama's Sneep droeg bijna niet kon bedwingen, was hij bang dat Sneep magie gebruikte om zijn geheimen veilig te stellen.

Een dode vis, in een kom gevuld met sterk water, bewoog en staarde hem aan toen hij voorbij liep. Het intrigeerde hem. De vis had grote, bolle ogen en deed hem denken aan de webcams van Dreuzels. Hij hoopte van harte dat Sneep de vis niet speciaal had neergezet om hem te bespieden terwijl hij alleen was. Het idee alleen al maakte hem zo boos, dat hij een douche nam en opzettelijk spiernaakt langs de starende vis liep.

Op dat moment liep professor Snape door de gang, op weg naar een andere les, en hij pakte een kleine blauwe steen uit zijn zak. Het was een glad geslepen amethist, die oplichtte in het duister en die een magische verbinding had met de vis in zijn studeerkamer. Hij keek ernaar en kon nog net het blote achterste van Maurits onderscheiden, terwijl deze zijn slaapkamer binnenging. Sneep stopte de steen snel weer weg. Een student in de gang vroeg hem iets en hij stamelde een onsamenhangend antwoord. Hij realiseerde zich nu pas dat sommige mensen het vreemd zouden vinden dat hij met een zestienjarige jongen zijn huis deelde. Ach, hij had zich nooit iets aangetrokken van wat mensen dachten, dus deed het hem niet veel. Hij had zijn hele leven alleen doorgebracht, behalve toen hijzelf een student was geweest. Dus moest hij er maar aan wennen om de hele tijd iemand om zich heen te hebben.

Toen het theetijd was, brachten de huis-elven voedsel en drank naar de kamer van Sneep en Maurits maakte een praatje met zijn leraar.

'Ben je zover voor het eerste experiment van vanavond, Maurits?', vroeg Sneep.

'Ja, meneer, ik verheug me erop, meneer.'

'Zo mag ik het horen.'

Sneep bewoog zijn toverstok en de theepot schonk voor hen allebei thee in.

'Wat ik u wilde vragen, Professor: wat doet die vis daar? Ik heb 'm nog nooit eerder in uw kamer gezien. Hij doet me denken aan webcams in de Dreuzelwereld.'

'O, dat is niets. Een cadeau van mijn vriend Igor.' Sneep schaamde zich er enigszins voor dat hij zijn huisgenoot had bespied.

'Tussen twee haakjes, Maurits, nu je het toch over Dreuzels hebt: heb je vaak contact met ze?'

'Ja, maar vooral gedurende de zomervakantie. Het is grappig om te zien hoe inventief ze zijn.'

Sneep trok een wenkbrauw en zijn bovenlip op.

'O, werkelijk?'

Maurits wist donders goed waar Sneep op aanstuurde.

'Bent u het niet met me eens, Professor, dat je ze moet bewonderen: ze kunnen bijna alles wat wij ook kunnen, maar dan zonder magie. Het vergt veel tijd en inspanning, maar ze kunnen vliegen, hun geheugen op een stick opslaan en elkaar bespieden via kleine ogen op hun computer.'

Bij woord _bespieden_ keek Snape weg.

'Okee, je hebt waarschijnlijk gelijk, Maurits. Maar de _moeite_ die ze moeten doen om het voor elkaar te krijgen, is bijna zielig te noemen.'

'Nou, wij moeten ook moeite doen om het voor elkaar te krijgen', lachte Maurits. 'Ik dacht dat ik mijn diploma Toverdranken nooit zou halen.'

Sneep glimlachte.

'Waarom schrijven we nog steeds met een potlood, Professor? Waarom hebben we geen computers in de klas of mogen we op zijn minst magie gebruiken om een tekst op te schrijven?'

'Omdat ik dan geen baan meer zou hebben, Maurits. Ik draag mijn kennis alleen over op een persoonlijke basis. Ik dicteer, jij schrijft op. Geen Dreuzel trucjes.'

Toen het avond werd, begon Sneep voorbereidingen te treffen voor de Occlumentie. Hij wilde ontzettend graag de geheimen van de Sorteerhoed achterhalen, omdat niemand precies wist hoe die te werk ging, zelfs Perkamentus niet. Hij was van plan er een artikel over te schrijven, wanneer hij genoeg materiaal had. Het zou hem zeker veel bewondering in de Tovenaarswereld opleveren, als hij zo'n belangrijke ontdekking bekend maakte. Maar hij was ook nieuwsgierig naar de geest van de jongen. En uiteindelijk, maar zeker niet minder belangrijk, wilde hij erachter komen wat Potter van plan was. Hij wist zeker dat hij fragmenten van gesprekken met Potter zou aantreffen.

'Okee, Maurits, ik vind dit moeilijk om te zeggen, maar ik zal naar alle waarschijnlijkheid dingen in je geheugen aantreffen, die zeer persoonlijk zijn. Je kunt ze echter niet in de Hersenpan stoppen, omdat we geen idee hebben wat wel en wat niet belangrijk is. We zouden belangrijke informatie kunnen mislopen, als je ze wel zou verwijderen. Dus wil ik dat je weet dat jouw geheimen veilig zijn bij mij. Ik moest voor dit werk een eed afleggen, net als een dokter of een priester.'

'Dat weet ik, Professor.'

'Goed. Ik zal jou altijd eerst raadplegen als ik er ooit een artikel over publiceer.'

Sneep nam zijn toverstok en richtte deze op Maurits.

'Concentreer je op de eerste keer dat je onder de Sorteerhoed zat. We kunnen mogelijk iets oppikken.'

Maurits knikte, zijn gezicht net zo bleek als dat van Sneep.

'_Legilimens_!'_, _zei Sneep.

Maurits had meteen de vreemde gewaarwording alsof een hand of een vinger zijn hoofd binnendrong. Het voelde warm aan en leek oude, vergeten herinneringen weer vloeibaar te maken. Hij was zich niet bewust van Sneep of de kamer waarin hij zich bevond, er waren alleen beelden en emoties. Maar hij kon de fluwelen, eentonige stem van Sneep wel horen.

'Heel goed, Maurits, probeer je te ontspannen… Je hoeft niet bang te zijn, niemand kan je kwaad doen.'

Maurits zag de Zaal en alle leerlingen, die naar hem zaten te kijken. Hij zag ze meesmuilen toen de Hoed niet meer uit zijn woorden kwam. Hij zag professor Perkamentus lachen om iets wat een collega tegen hem zei, maar die zich verder nergens bewust van was en Maurits voelde weer die pijn, toen hij zag dat de leraren helemaal niet geïnteresseerd waren, terwijl hij zich zo ongelukkig voelde. Sneep, die zich afzijdig hield, was de enige die duidelijk geïnteresseerd was in het feit dat de Hoed voor de eerste keer in zijn taak had gefaald. Maurits had zich niet gerealiseerd dat hij dat eerste jaar naar Sneep had gekeken en nu herinnerde hij zich hoe dankbaar hij was dat er tenminste iemand was die aandacht aan hem had geschonken.

Draco kwam tevoorschijn: hij vertelde Maurits over een nieuwe spreuk die hij net had geleerd en waarmee hij vissen kon doden. Ze gingen naar de rivier en doodden een forel. Hij genoot ervan om de rivieroever weer te zien, terwijl ze de vis roosterden en praatten over spreuken en wetenschap. Daarna ging Draco naakt zwemmen in de rivier terwijl Maurits toekeek.

'Schiet op, Maurits, doe niet zo preuts! Niemand kan ons hier zien!'

Maar Maurits had geen zin om te zwemmen. Hij keek toe terwijl Draco zwom en zag de glinsterende waterdruppels op zijn huid, terwijl hij naakt op een grote steen lag te zonnen. Hij herinnerde zich dat hij niet kon kiezen of hij Draco wilde aanraken of Draco wilde _zijn_. Hij wist alleen maar dat hij zijn vriend op een overweldigende manier mooi vond.

Hij was verbaasd toen hij merkte dat hij weer in de kerker was. Sneep zat hem uitdrukkingsloos aan te kijken. Toch leek hij geïnteresseerd en zijn zwarte ogen glansden in het donker. Hij zei niets over Draco. Maurits vroeg zich af of Sneep ook zijn gevoelens kende of dat hij alleen maar beelden zag.

'Probeer je te concentreren op de Sorteerhoed', zei hij geduldig. 'Je doet het goed, Maurits. We proberen het nog een keer.'

Maurits voelde dat Sneep weer zijn geheugen binnenging. Hij herinnerde zich dat hij bang was, dat hij niet wilde dat men achter zijn gevoelens voor andere jongens kwam en dat hij niet probeerde te kijken als Harry of Ron een douche namen. Hij zag zichzelf onder de douche van Sneep, terwijl hij zijn haar waste met Lavendel en Dennennaalden shampoo, in plaats van met zijn eigen shampoo. En nu liep hij naakt langs de starende vis, maar hij zag dit door een blauwe steen in de hand van Sneep.

Er was een flits en hij was terug in de kamer met Sneep. De leraar Toverdranken had de _Legilimens_ haastig afgebroken en kuchte nerveus. Hij voelde zich duidelijk opgelaten. Hun herinneringen moesten elkaar op de een of andere manier hebben gekruist of zich met elkaar hebben verweven, omdat hij nooit zeker wist of, en hoe, Sneep hem bespiedde. De beelden van Sneep, die door de gang liep met een blauwe steen in zijn hand, moesten uit Sneeps eigen geest zijn voortgekomen.

Tijdens de volgende poging waren er nog meer van deze uitwisselingen. Maurits herinnerde zich zijn vader, die was overleden toen hij acht jaar oud was. Hij was altijd dronken en sloeg hem voortdurend. Zijn moeder was al dood, hij had haar nooit echt gekend. Toen hij zichzelf zag in zijn ouderlijk huis, terwijl zijn vader hem met al zijn kracht sloeg, zag hij andere beelden. Beelden van een grote, donkere man met een haakneus. Hij had deze man nooit eerder gezien en realiseerde zich dat het de vader van Sneep moest zijn. Ook hij sloeg een jongen, bleek en mager met lang zwart haar. Bloed stroomde langs zijn trillende lijf, maar hij schreeuwde toch niet. Hij wilde de jonge Sneep troosten, maar toen veranderde de man met de haakneus weer in zijn eigen vader, die hem verrot sloeg.

'Vader, niet doen, alstublieft…', huilde Maurits terwijl hij zichzelf probeerde te beschermen tegen deze wrede aanval.

Sneep verbrak de toverspreuk en Maurits voelde zijn hand op zijn schouder. Hij zei niets, zat alleen maar een tijdje naast hem.

'Was dat uw vader, die ik daar even zag?', vroeg Maurits.

Sneep knikte. 'Ja, maar dat is niet belangrijk.'

'Het lijkt erop dat we geen antwoorden op het probleem van de Sorteerhoed krijgen, meneer.'

'Ik denk van wel, Maurits. Je was gewoon te bang om op welke afdeling dan ook te worden geplaatst. Bang dat men erachter kwam dat…' Hij aarzelde en maakte zijn zin niet af. 'Heb ik gelijk?'  
Maurits bloosde.  
'De Sorteerhoed houdt rekening met je keuze, zelfs als jij geen keuze wilt maken. Maar laten we gaan slapen, jongen. En vergeet al die herinneringen.'

Sneep opende de deur naar zijn slaapkamer en Maurits ving een glimp op van een onwaarschijnlijk groot hemelbed met zwarte lakens. Het was het laatste wat hij achter zijn leraar Toverdranken zou hebben gezocht: zwarte lakens leken zo sensueel voor een man, die schijnbaar geen emoties had.

'Vertel ons nu alles over hem, Maurits!', lachte Ron, toen alle leerlingen een paar dagen later samen waren in Taveerne "De Lekkende Ketel".

'O ja, wat voor pyjama draagt hij?', giechelende Loena.

'Dat ga ik je niet vertellen… Dat zou niet juist zijn!', zei Maurits, die het leuk vond om weer bij zijn oude vrienden te zijn, maar geen zin had in roddel.

'Kom op… maar één pikant detail…' drong Harry aan. 'Je kunt niet van ons verwachten dat we je vertrouwen als je ons helemaal niets vertelt!'

'Nou…' aarzelde Maurits. 'Hij heeft… zwarte lakens…' fluisterde hij bijna onhoorbaar.

'Zwarte _lakens_?!' schaterde Ron. 'Ik zei je toch dat hij een viezerik is! Wedden dat hij ook een leren pak en zweep onder zijn bed heeft liggen!'

'Ik ben er zeker van dat hij alleen maar zwarte lakens heeft, omdat hij ze dan maar één keer per jaar hoeft te wassen!' lachte Harry.

'Wacht eens even… hoe weet jij dat hij zwarte lakens heeft, Maurits? Ik hoop toch wel dat jullie niet in hetzelfde bed slapen!' grinnikte Ron.

'Hou er eens over op, jullie maken de arme jongen aan het blozen!' lachte Hermelien en ze gaf Maurits een klopje op zijn schouder.

Op dat moment voegde Draco zich tussen de boterbier drinkende Griffoendors.

'Ik heb een boodschap van professor Sneep voor je, Maurits', zei hij op zijn gebruikelijke arrogante toon. 'Hij wist dat zoiets als dit zou gebeuren als je je oude vrienden weer zag, zie je. En vanavond verwacht hij dat je aanwezig bent voor nog een Occlumentie sessie.'

'O jee, nu ben je er gloeiend bij, sufkop!' lachte Harry. Ik hoop niet dat hij je met die lakens wurgt, Maurits!'

'Professor Sneep zei me dat hij Maurits zijn indiscrete gedrag niet kwalijk zou nemen, dat hij heel goed wist dat het Potter zou zijn, die Maurits zou uitdagen om te roddelen.' Draco wees naar Harry. 'Zwarte lakens…' vervolgde hij met minachting. 'Ben je nu trots op jezelf, Potter? Zullen we in jouw slaapkamer zoeken naar roze ondergoed of vieze plaatjes?'

'Draco, stop hiermee, alsjeblieft. De boodschap is duidelijk. Ik ga wel naar Severus toe, als hij dat wil.'

'O, is het nu al _Severus_…' zei Hermelien. Je leert hem al beterkennen, geloof ik?'

'Inderdaad, Hermelien, en hij is ontzettend aardig voor me. Helemaal niet zoals… Nou ja, hij kan heel vriendelijk zijn, als hij dat wil. Ik mag jullie allemaal heel erg graag, maar ik zal niets doen of zeggen wat hem kan kwetsen.'

'_Hem _kwetsen? En onze gevoelens dan? Besteedt hij daar ooit enige aandacht aan?' schreeuwde Ron.

'O jee…' glimlachte Draco cynisch. Ik geloof dat er een kleine Griffoendor woedeaanval aan komt.'

'Maurits laat die sukkels toch links liggen en pak een pint met ons', zei een van de vrienden van Draco, terwijl deze Maurits bij zijn vrienden probeerde weg te trekken.

'Nee, dank je wel, maar ik moet nu echt gaan', antwoordde Maurits. Hij vond Draco aardig als ze alleen waren en praatten over wetenschappelijke dingen, maar hij had een ontzettende hekel aan de rivaliteit tussen de beide afdelingen. Hij dronk zijn bier op en verdween in het duister. Het schaterlachen van zijn vrienden klonk luid in de koude avondlucht, toen hij de deur achter zich dicht deed. Hij had niet in de gaten dat Hermelien hem volgde en hij was dan ook verrast toen ze hem riep. Hij stond stil.

'Maurits, alsjeblieft… Het spijt me van net. Maar ik maak me zorgen om je. Je kunt met deze situatie niet gelukkig zijn. Sneep, die elke stap die je neemt, nagaat en die je gedachten leest. Er moet een einde aan komen!'

'Hermelien, geloof me, ik ben gelukkig… Het is niet zoals jij denkt.'

'Hoe is het dan, zeg het me!'

'Nee, je… je zou het niet begrijpen. Echt, het gaat goed met me. Maak je geen zorgen.'

Hermelien volgde hem nogmaals, maar op zo'n manier dat hij haar niet zag. Ze volgde hem tot aan Zweinstein en daar zag ze Sneep staan wachten bij de grote eik van Merlijn. Ze rilde toen ze de blik op zijn bleke gezicht in het maanlicht zag, zijn ogen zwart als git. Hij legde zijn arm om Maurits heen, zijn donkere cape omhulde hem bijna helemaal en ze liepen langzaam weg.

'En?' vroeg Harry, toen Hermelien weer terug was in "De Lekkende Ketel". 'Waar ben jij al die tijd geweest? Je bent een aantal hele leuke moppen over zwarte lakens misgelopen, dat kan ik je wel vertellen!'

'Ik ben Maurits gevolgd', fluisterde ze. 'Sneep stond hem vlakbij Zweinstein op te wachten.'

'Ja, en?'

'Ik weet het niet zeker… Het deed vreemd aan. Op de een of andere manier… nou, hij sloeg zijn armen om hem heen. Sneep is normaal gesproken niet zo aanrakerig, toch?'

'Wat probeer je me te vertellen?' vroeg Harry en zijn gezicht stond ernstig.

'Nee…nee. Het is waarschijnlijk niets', eindigde ze en ze dronken nog een biertje.

De tijd ging voorbij en Maurits logeerde nog steeds bij Sneep. Men begonnen zich af te vragen hoe lang ervoor nodig was om erachter te komen op welke afdeling Maurits thuishoorde. Ondertussen begon hij er steeds meer uit te zien en zich te gedragen als zijn leraar Toverdranken. Hij werd zelfverzekerder en een beetje vreemd. Wanneer men hen samen zag, werden ze 'Sneep en zijn jongen', of zelfs 'Sneep en zijn zoon' genoemd.

Maar Maurits sloot zich wel aan bij het leger van Perkamentus, nadat deze was overleden. Hij sprak er nooit over dat Sneep de moordenaar was van zijn rector. Hij had het zelfs nooit meer over Sneep. En zo gebeurde het dat ze op een dag allemaal op het Grimboudplein aanwezig waren, na Potters grote ontsnapping uit het huis van zijn oom. Harry, de Wemels, Hermelien, Lupos, Tops en een paar anderen. Dwaaloog was gestorven tijdens een onverwachte aanval van Voldemort. Hermelien maakte zich druk om een artikel in de Ochtendprofeet: '_Bekendmaking van Severus Sneep als rector van Zweinstein'_. Ze hadden er allemaal een mening over, schreeuwden en vervloekten hem, discussieerden hoe ze het beste het nieuwe beleid van Sneep konden saboteren. Alleen Maurits zei niets. Hij zat verdrietig naar de foto van Severus in de krant te staren en raakte deze aan. Toen zijn vrienden grappen over Secretus begonnen te maken en hem belachelijk maakten, raakte hij steeds meer opgewonden, liep met gebalde vuisten door de kamer, en niemand had dat door. Dus kwam het als een volslagen verrassing toen hij plotseling schreeuwde: 'Hou ermee op! Jullie kennen hem helemaal niet en jullie hebben het recht niet hem op deze manier te veroordelen. Ik weet dat hij aan onze kant staat, ik weet het gewoon!'

Ze deden er allemaal even het zwijgen toe en toen zei Harry: 'Maurits, je bent je toch wel bewust van het feit dat Sneep Perkamentus heeft vermoord? Hoe kan je hem dan verdedigen?'

Ik weet dat hij hem heeft vermoord… Maar er moet een andere verklaring voor zijn actie zijn dan dat Severus aan de kant van Voldemort staat, die moet er gewoon zijn!', schreeuwde Maurits bijna huilend.

'Hoe weet je dat?', vroeg mevrouw Wemel ietwat geïrriteerd. 'Je uitbarsting is, op z'n zachtst gezegd, heel bijzonder. Men zou zich bijna afvragen aan welke kant jij staat, Maurits?'

'Inderdaad, aan welke kant sta jij, Maurits?', vroeg de tweeling tegelijkertijd.

'Aan jullie kant, natuurlijk! Maar dat geldt ook voor Sneep, dat weet ik.'

'O, hij heeft ons dus een plezier gedaan, door Albus te vermoorden?!', schreeuwde Hermelien. 'Werkelijk, Maurits!'

'Jullie zijn allemaal tegen hem, altijd al geweest. En toch weet ik van hem dat hij vriendelijk en zachtaardig kan zijn… Hij verdient het niet om de hele tijd belachelijk gemaakt en vernederd te worden, al helemaal niet voordat hij de rector vermoordde.' Maurits struikelde over zijn eigen woorden. 'Ik bedoel maar… iemand stuurde hem zelfs een Valentijnskaart met "Vettige Viespeuk" erop! Hij heeft ook gevoel hoor!'

Hij wist dat het idioot klonk en toch kon hij niet stoppen met huilen. 'Ik weet dat het raar klinkt…', snikte hij. 'Maar ik heb bewondering voor hem en jullie allemaal zo over hem te horen praten… het stuit me zo ontzettend tegen de borst.'

Daarna liep hij weg en liet zijn vrienden sprakeloos achter. Ze waren er even heel stil van.

'Nou, wie heeft hem dan die 'Vettige Viespeuk' kaart gestuurd?', grinnikte Ron, die de eerste was om de stilte te doorbreken.

'Toe, Ron…' Hermelien stootte hem met haar elleboog aan, zelf nauwelijks in staat een grijns te onderdrukken.

Alleen Lupos zei niets en hij verliet onopgemerkt de kamer. Hij liep de trap op, naar de kamer van Maurits.

'Maurits… Zullen we praten?', zei hij zachtjes en klopte op de deur. Maar er kwam geen antwoord. Hij hoorde wat gestommel en toen, heel duidelijk '_De kamer van Sneep!'_ en een sissend geluid.

Lupos opende de deur en trof een lege kamer aan. Voor de open haard zag hij wat overgebleven poeder liggen. Het was als hij vreesde: Maurits was weggegaan om Sneep te zien.

Lupos realiseerde zich ineens dat Maurits een blok aan het been was geworden. Hij was er in feite zeker van dat hij de reden was voor de aanval van Voldemort, toen zij van de Ligusterlaan wegvluchten. Op de een of andere manier had de Heer van het Duister informatie van binnenuit gekregen. Hij pakte snel wat poeder. Maar toen bedacht hij zich dat hij niet zomaar in de open haard van Sneep kon verschijnen. Dus ging hij naar de badkamer. Douches waren ook voortreffelijke portalen – niet veel tovenaars wisten dat. Daarom ging hij in de douche staan en zei: '_De douche van Sneep_!'

Een seconde later struikelde hij over een fles shampoo in de badkamer van Sneep. _'Lavendel en Dennennaalden_... hm', mompelde hij. Hij hoorde stemmen uit de woonkamer komen, dus keek hij stilletje naar binnen. Daar zag hij Maurits en Sneep in een omhelzing.

'Het spijt me, ik weet dat je hebt gezegd dat ik geen contact met je moest zoeken, maar ik kan er niet meer tegen. Ik ben er niet tegen opgewassen, ik kan niet meer voor Harry vechten', huilde Maurits.

'Maurits, je moet jezelf niets verwijten, het ligt allemaal aan mij… Als ik je niet had gevraagd om bij me te komen wonen… Maar ik wil zo graag dat je hier bent, ik ben zo blij dat je gekomen bent, mijn jongen…'

Toen kusten ze elkaar hartstochtelijk, hun lichamen in elkaar verstrengeld, waardoor ze bijna hun evenwicht verloren.

Lupos stond daar als verlamd. Zijn hersenen konden niet verwerken wat zijn ogen zagen.

Sneep kreunde en duwde Maurits hijgend op de tafel, terwijl ze allebei hun kleren uitdeden.  
Elke vezel in het lichaam van Lupos verzette zich tegen wat hij zag: deze grote, donkere man die over het tengere, witte lichaam van de jongen hing en op een bijna gewelddadige manier van alles met hem deed, de flessen met toverdrank en instrumenten op de tafel, die ratelden met het ritme van hun snel bewegende lichamen.

Maar hij kon er nu niets aan doen. Het was duidelijk dat Maurits zich onder een of andere betovering bevond. Hij zou niet naar Lupos luisteren als hij hem er nu over aansprak. Dus ging hij zonder iets te zeggen terug naar het Grimboudplein.

'Ik heb de vrienden van Harry ooit eens over je zwarte lakens verteld', zei Maurits, toen hij in het bed van Severus lag, warm en knus tegen hem aan, onder de lakens.

'Is dat zo, jij ondeugd?', glimlachte Severus. 'En wat zeiden ze?'

'Ron noemde je een viezerik en ging er ook vanuit dat je een leren pak en een zweep onder je bed had liggen.'

Nou, dat had hij dan bij het rechte eind, toch?'

'Echt waar?!', vroeg Maurits verrast. Sneep keek hem aan.

'Dat ik een viezerik ben, Maurits, niet het leren pak.'

Maurits grinnikte.

'Ik ging ervan uit dat je wel naar de kamer van Albus zou zijn verhuisd, nu je de rector bent?'

'Die gebruik ik als studeerkamer, voor vergaderingen, dat soort dingen. Ik wil er niet wonen.'

'Het zou nogal morbide zijn om de liefde te bedrijven in het bed van Perkamentus, nietwaar? En denk eens aan die stomme Sorteerhoed op de plank, die het schoollied van Zweinstein zingt, terwijl wij bezig zijn.'

Sneep lachte. Maurits hoorde hem niet vaak lachen, maar het klonk tegen de verwachting in heel natuurlijk.

'Ik kan niet geloven dat hij nooit iets over ons ontdekt heeft, Severus.'

'Maar dat heeft hij wel.'

'Wel?! Maar… je had dan toch op zijn minst ontslagen moeten worden!'

'Nou… Perkamentus en ik hadden ook ons eigen geheimpje, dus was hij me wat schuldig.'

'Perkamentus en jij…? Dat meen je niet. Vertel op!'

Nou, toen ik als jongen naar Zweinstein kwam, voelde ik me eenzaam. Ik werd heel vaak gepest en op een dag troostte Perkamentus me. Net zoals ik bij jou deed. Het is maar één keer gebeurd. Hij schaamde zich ervoor. Dus hij wilde er geen ophef over maken, toen hij achter onze relatie kwam.'

'Stel je voor, hij op zijn honderd vijftig jarige leeftijd…'

'Hij was toen nog maar honderd twintig jaar oud.'

'En nu is hij dood…'

'Ja…'

Ze lagen daar, zonder iets te zeggen. Sneep wist wat er door het hoofd van Maurits ging.

'Severus, waarom…'

'Niet doen, Maurits. Dwing me niet om je ook maar iets over de moord op Albus te vertellen. Kan je niet zien dat je gevaar zou lopen als ik je alles zou vertellen? Zoals het er nu voorstaat, speel je al met vuur.'

'Ik weet het. Zeg me dan… Zou je mij doden als je daartoe gedwongen werd?' Maurits twijfelde er niet aan dat Severus hem een eerlijk antwoord zou geven; hij was nuchter en berekend als het erop aankwam.

'Dat zou ik inderdaad doen…', zei Severus met een schorre stem. 'Maar dat zou betekenen dat mijn leven ook voorbij zou zijn. Er zou niets meer voor me zijn om voor te blijven leven.'

En ze lagen zonder iets te zeggen in elkaars armen, zich volledig bewust van de ernst van de situatie, berustend en zonder dat ze ergens spijt van hadden.


End file.
